She Is Not Mine (Just Noona)
by HanEunAeri04
Summary: Kisah seorang Kyungsoo yang mencintai tetangganya... (Gk tau bkin summary veulish T T)
**She's Not Mine (Just Noona)**

Cast : Do kyungsoo

Suho

Goo Yaemi (oc)

Other Exo's member

Genre : sad, little comedy

 **Happy reading...**

"Noona paliiwa" yeoja itu selau membuatku berteriak saat menemaninya berjalan. "dasar lambat" desisku

"mworagu?". opps ternyata dia mendengarku.

"Ah, aniya kajja" kuraih tangannya dan menariknya agar mempercepat langkahnya.

Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku salah satu siswa SM Senior High School. Kadang disekolah Sunbaedeul memanggilku 'Si Imut Kyungsoo', aku memang imut ditambah dua, ani tiga sahabatku yang lainnya. Ah , aku lupa yeoja itu, dia juga salah satu siswa disekolah ku. Tapi dia satu tingkat diatasku, ya bisa dibilang dia Sunbaeku. Namanya Goo Yaemi. Yaemi salah satu murid terpintar disekolah kami. Dia tetanggaku, Dia Noonaku, Dia chinguku, Dia guruku, Dia segalanya bagiku. Itu karena kami sangat dekat. Aku menyukainya, tapi bukan sebagai Noona melainkan sebagai seorang yeojachingu.

"eoh, wasseo!" kata Ahjumma, Eomma Yaemi Noona.

Kami dari berbelanja beberapa bahan dapur, karena malam ini Ahjumma akan membuatkanku makanan kesukaanku, Jajangmyung. Hahaha seleraku memang rendahan.

"Ahjumma ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawarku pada Ahjumma sambil melepas jacket tebalku. Diluar memang sangat dingin.

"tidak usah" tolak Ahjumma.

"Kyungsoo~ya..". ada apalagi dengan yeoja itu? Aku menghampirinya. Saat aku duduk disampingnya, tiba-tiba ia memberiku gitar yang tadi dipegangnya. Aku menatapnya bingun.

"Mainkan" perintahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa" ucapku polos. Dia memang anggota Band disekolah kami, dia pandai bermain gitar. Tapi kenapa ia memberiku gitar, apa dia sedang mengejek ku?

"Dasar!" ucapnya padaku. "kamu itu Namja, harusnya kamu pintar bermain alat musik" lanjutnya.

"untuk apa? Aku pikir tidak penting" jawabku asal.

"siapa bilang? Seorang yeoja akan merasa tersanjung jika seorang namja memainkannya musik" jelas Yaemi Nooa, mengajariku.

"tapi aku tidak butuh" jawabku masih membantah.

"apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai yeojachingu?"

"tapi yeojachinguku pandai bermain gitar" ucapku sambil memandanginya dengan sumringah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Nugu?" dia mulai menyelidiku.

"I Noona" aku menunjuknya sambil tertawa.

"Issh,," ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukulku, tapi ia urunkan dan ikut tertawa.

Andai Noona tau, yang aku ucapkan itu sungguh, aku ingin Noona menjadi Yeojachinguku.

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Aku melangkah dengan malas menuju kelasku. Sepertinya suasana kelas hari ini sangat ramai. Sebenarnya memang setiap harinya seperti itu, saat pagi hari pasti ribut, itu ulah sahabat-sahabatku. Saat aku melangkah memasuki kelas, TAP! Buku itu hampir saja mengenai wajah imutku.

"Yakk!" teriak ku kesal.

"Wiihh,, si Imut Kyungsoo sudah datang" sambut Kai, salah satu sahabatku. Hanya saja ia tidak termasuk kedalam berwajah imut. Namanya Kim Jongin, entah kenapa ia lebih suka dengan sebutan Kai. Kadang Sehun –salah satu sahabatku juga- memanggilnya Kkamjong, tapi Kai tidak suka itu.

"Kkamjong hentikan" bentakku mengikuti gaya Sehun. Aku marah, bukan karena ia memanggilku Imut, hanya saja ia membuat buku-buku milik Tao namja China yang culun itu berantakan dan aku tidak suka melihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan namja Imut kita ini? Apa kau datang bulan?" tanya Kai. Ia dan beberapa sahabatku yang lainnya mendekatiku yang duduk dengan malas di kursiku.

"Kyungsoo~ya wae?" tanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun dia juga salah satu Namja imut. Aku tidak menjawabnya tapi mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasku.

"yak wae?" lanjut Luhan, bertanya padaku.

"Wooii" pandangan mereka beralih yang tadinya memandangku berbalik menatap asal suara dari arah pintu. Itu Sehun, Oh Sehun dia sudah datang. 'dasar lambat' ucapku dalam hati. Dia memang orangnya lambat.

"yak Do Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?" mereka kembali memerhatikanku.

"Hyung itu terus saja memerintahku dan sekarang, lihat aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Lee seongsaeng" jawabku dengan suara sedikit keras, membuat mereka terdiam kaget.

"Suho Hyung?" tebak Sehun, aku hanya mengangguk.

"tenang saja, hari ini Lee seongsaeng tidak masuk" kata Luhan. Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Jinjja?" kataku dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka mengangguk. Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum legah.

"wae?" Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, cih dasar anak itu.

"entahlah, itu kata orang China itu" Kai menunjuk Lay yang memang merupakan orang China dan ketua kelas kami. Memang disekolah kami banyak warga China, termasuk salah satu sahabatku Luhan ah, dan juga si culun itu, Tao.

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh'.

Aku memasukkan kembali buku-buku yang sempat kukeluarkan dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"eodi ka?" teriak salah satu dari mereka, entah siapa aku tidak peduli siapa yang meneriaki ku.

"nan baeghopa!" ucapku dan kembali melangkah. mereka semua pun berhamburan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kami berlima pun melangkah kekantin. Ribut. Begitulah suasana saat kami berlima lewat, terlebih si Kkamjong itu. Meskipun sedang berjalan, masih sempat-sempatnya ia membully beberapa orang yang dilewatinya.

"Hei Tao, buku mu tadi beterbangan kesana-kemari. Mereka hampir saja menabrak si Imut kami" kata Kai sambil merangkul Tao yang hendak melewati kami.

"Ji..ji..jinjja?" tanya Tao sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya anak itu sangat takut pada Kai. Apa yang kau takutkan dari seorang Kim Jongin, pikirku.

"Noona!" kataku pelan saat melihat Yaemi Noona berdiri didepan papan informasi. Meskipun pelan, tapi aku yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya karena dia merangkulku dari tadi.

Aku menghampiri Noona, dan lagi mereka mengikutiku. Aku melihat Yaemi Noona dan kedua temannya menempelkan sesuatu pada papan informasi itu.

"oh Trio Imut" belum sempat aku menyapa Noona, teman-temannya sudah memanggil kami terlebih dahulu. Kami tau yang dia maksud itu Aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi menurutku Sehun juga termasuk. Yaemi Noona pun berbalik.

"Noona wae?" tanyaku pada Yaemi Noona.

"kami akan mengadakan konser Minggu nanti" bukan Yaemi Noona yang menjawabnya tapi temannya, Hyerin Sunbae. Aku menatap Hyerin Sunbae seakan berkata 'aku tidak bertanya padamu'.

"Eodi?" tanyaku pada Noona.

"di EXO park! Jangan lupa datang ya jam 10 pagi" ucap Noona sedikit kewalahan karena Hyerin Sunbae menariknya untuk segera pergi.

"bagaimana dengan kami" teriak Baekhyun pada dua yeoja itu.

"ok kalian juga" jawab Yaemi Noona.

"Gomawo Hyerin Noona!" balas Baekhyun.

"wooo.." kami meneriaki Baekhyun. "Dasar" tambah Luhan. Kami tau Baekhyun menyukai Hyerin Sunbae, dan Hyerin Sunbae juga tau itu.

"assa.. Minggu nanti ketemu Hyerin Noona" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hari minggu nanti.

"kajja!" si pembuat masalah itu membuyarkan lamunannya, Kai.

"Yak! Kalian" sepertinya seseorang memanggil kami dari belakang. Kami berbalik.

"kalian dari kelas 2C?" tanyanya. Tunggu, kenapa dia tau?.

"ne. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Lee Seongsaeng tadi masuk ke kelas kalian" katanya pada kami. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Hyukjae, guru galak itu. Tapi tunggu, apa yang dia katakan barusan?

"MWO?" kata kami bersamaan.

"kerjakan ini"

"aku juga"

"dan ini punya Sehun juga"

Setelah kejadian tadi, kami dihukum dengan mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Tapi syukurlah Lee Hyukjae itu masih memberi kami tugas tambahan dan tidak mempermalukan kami didepan kelas.

Seperti biasa, setiap ada tugas Kai dan yang lainnya akan memberikan tugas mereka pada Tao. Kasian juga si Tao itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya bagaimana denganmu?" tawar Kai.

"tidak usah, aku bisa mengerjakannya" jawabku. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah memberikan buku-buku mereka, kulihat Kai dan yang lainnya kecuali Baekhyun, entah kemana lagi anak itu, mereka berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memanggilku.

"yak eodi ka?" tanyaku penasaran. Mereka tak menjawabnya. "Xi Luhan" teriakku.

"China" jawabnya Singkat dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dasar mereka, selalu saja bercanda. Tunggu, dia mengatakan China, bukankah itu berarti Lay? Celaka, anak China itu bisa kenapa-kenapa. Aku pun berlari berusaha mengejar mereka. 'kemana perginya?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Hingga aku mendapati mereka ditaman, dibawah pohon besar. Dan benar saja, disana sudah ada Lay dikelilingi tiga namja itu. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"kau berbohong pada kami" si pembuat masalah Kkamjong memulai kata-katanya.

"Kai~ya geumanhae" kataku berusaha menghentikannya.

"soal apa?" tanya Lay polos.

"kamu bilang Lee Seongsaeng tidak akan masuk, kau berani bohong haa!" kali ini si cadel Sehun menjelaskan, ani lebih tepatnya meneriakinya.

"Sehun~a sudah" aku masih mengoceh sendiri. Aku ingin maju untuk menghentikan saat Kai mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Lay. Tapi sialnya aku ditahan Luhan namja Cantik itu.

"yakk Kai andwae!" teriakku.

"yakk kalian!" syukurlah seseorang menghentikan aksi Kai. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya orang yang baru datang itu.

"mereka ingin memukulku" adu Lay. Tunggu, bukankah dia Wu Yifan orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Kris, dia teman Suho Hyung. Gawat. Aku menutupi wajahku sedikit dengan telapak tanganku.

"Neo, bukankah kau Dongsaeng Suho?" dia mengenaliku, tamatlah riwayatku.

"ne.. Annyeong ssunbae!" sapaku kikuk. Dasar orang China peka. Ya dia juga Orang China dan mungkin ini salah satu alasan dia membela Lay. Tapi dia tidak membela Luhan. Sebenarnya untuk apa juga membela namja itu, dia saja tidak membelaku, sahabatnya.

Sepertinya hukuman tambahan tugas itu belum cukup. Lee Seongsaeng menambahnya dengan menyuruh kami membersihkan ruang guru. Sial. Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar. Sepertinya tulangku akan remuk semua.

"Do Kyungsoo" aku menghentikan langkahku saat Appa memanggilku. Aku berbalik dan melihat disana sudah ada Appa, Eomma, dan Hyung. Suho Hyung menatapku dengan sedikit mengejek. Apa arti tatapan itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia memberitahu Appa dan Eomma tentang kejadian tadi?.

"oh uri adeul! Kau pasti kelelahan" eomma meraih tas ranselku. Eomma memang selalu seperti itu, baik.

"kau dihukum lagi?" tanya Appa.

"Ne.," jawabku sedikit menundukkan kepala tak berani menatapnya.

"sudah berapa kali kau dihukum hanya gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas?" kata Appa.

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia hanya mempermasalahkan tugas? Jadi Suho Hyung tidak memberitahukan tentang kejadian ditaman itu? Syukurlah.

"memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan dirumah seharian hingga tak punya waktu mengerjakan tugas"

"itu karena.." baru saja aku ingin menyalahkan Suho Hyung yang memang penghalangku kemarin hingga tidak mengerjakan tugas, tapi niatku ku urungkan saat kulihat Suho Hyung menatapku sambil mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara yang kuyakin dia mengatakan 'mwo!', dia mengancamku.

"ani, kemarin aku menemani Yaemi Noona berbelanja!" alasanku, padahal itu kulakukan disore hari.

Seandainya bukan karena Suho Hyung memerintahkanku merapikan kamarnya, mungkin aku sudah mengerjakan tugas itu dan aku tidak akan dihukum dan juga, tidak akan dinasehati Appa lagi. Tapi aku bersyukur Suho Hyung tidak memberitahukan Appa tentang kejadian ditaman itu.

"Sudah, sana mandi dan ganti baju" kata Eomma.

Auuch, badanku terasa sakit semua. Setelah makan tadi, aku bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah. Kemana lagi tujuanku selain kerumah Yaerim Nooa. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur Lee seongsaeng memberiku tugas ini, jadi aku punya alasan untuk kerumah Noona.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada orang China itu?"

"husstt,, jangan keras-keras" aku segera berlari menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Suho Hyung, lagi.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia yang memulainya" belaku, dan memang seperti itu.

"kau tau, dia sepupu Kris". Pantas saja Kris Sunbae membelanya. "aissh,, kau membuatku malu!" lanjut Suho Hyung. Untuk apa dia malu? Pikirku.

"wae?" tanyaku polos

"yak! Kau mengeroyok sepupu temanku"

"kami bahkan belum menyentuhnya" jawabku jujur.

"tapi tetap saja.."

"sudah, aku ingin kerumah Yaemi Noona" aku memotong ucapannya. Aku meninggalkannya dikamar, jujur aku tidak ada waktu mendengar ocehannya.

"setelah pulang nanti bereskan rak buku ku" langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar dia memerintahku.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat ku seharian membersihkan ruang guru?"

"arasseo aku hanya bercanda, hehehe". Hufft syukurlah dia hanya bercanda.

Saat tiba dirumah Yaemi Noona, Ahjumma menyambutku dengan senang.

"eoh, Kyungsoo~ya deurawa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Noona isseo?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"dia ada dikamarnya" dia menunjukkan kamarnya padaku yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui sebelumnya. "Yaemi~ya, Kyungsoo mencarimu" teriak Ahjumma.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. TOK! TOK! TOK! Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Masuklah" perintahnya. Aku pun masuk dan mendapati Noona sedang bermain gitar.

"apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku saat duduk didepannya.

"ani. Wae?". Tanpa menjawabnya, aku menunjukkan buku-buku yang aku bawa. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh'.

"kudengar tadi kau dihukum!". Sial kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku malu.

"itu karena aku terlambat masuk kelas" jawabku. Itu hanya salah satunya, masih ada hal lain lagi yang membuatku dihukum. "Lee Seongsaeng memberikan kami tugas tambahan" aku memperlihatkannya. "bisakah Noona membantuku?" ucapku sedikit ragu.

"baiklah" dia melepaskan gitarnya dan mengambil buku yang kupegang. Noona pun mengajariku semua soal-soal itu.

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Hari ini hari pertunjukan Noona di EXO park, tepat jam 10 nanti. Tapi, ini baru jam 8. Kami berlima sudah berada di taman itu.

"pentasnya akan dimulai jam 10, ini baru jam 8. Sial kau mengganggu tidurku saja" ucap Kai padaku sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. Aku yakin dia baru bangun.

"tapi ini ide Baekhyun" jawabku.

"ternyata ini idemu?" Kai menunjuk Baekhyun.

"hufft.. disini dingin sekali" komentar Luhan.

"mau kupeluk" tawar Sehun.

"yakk.." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang seakan-akan ingin memeluknya. kami pun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"kajja!". Mau kemana lagi Bacon ini?

"eodi?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi terlihat malas.

"ikut saja". Ia pun memimpin jalan kami.

Hingga kami tiba didepan sebuah toko peralatan musik. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun memasuki toko itu begitupun dengan kami.

"untuk apa kita kemari?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"aku akan membeli kado untuk Hyerim Noona". Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia akan membeli hadiah untuk Hyerim Sunbae? Wah ternyata temanku ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Aku mengikuti Baekhyun. Sementara yang lain menyebar, untuk melihat-lihat peralatan musik lainnya.

"Lihat!". Kulihat Luhan memainkan Keyboard tanpa suara itu. Sambil menutup mata ia terus memencet toots keyboard itu. Sepertinya dia menghayati musik yang ada di otaknya itu.

"Yeorobun Annyeong!". Seakan tidak mau kalah, Sehun pun mengambil Microfont sambil berteriak. Aku sempat tertawa melihat mereka.

Mana Kai? Oh ternyata dia disana, tempat gitar. Aku menghampirinya. Kulihat dia memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar itu. Dia memang pandai bermain gitar.

Prok! Prok! Aku bertepuk tangan saat menghampirinya.

"eottae?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan gitar yang dipegangnya padaku.

"bagus" jawabku.

"cobalah, suaranya sangat merdu" dia memberiku gitar itu.

"kau mengejek ku"

"wae? Jangan bilang kau tidak tau bermain gitar?"

"memang aku tidak tau" jawabku polos.

"hahaha.. yak! Do Kyungsoo, calon pacarmu seorang gitaris dan kamu tidak tau bermain gitar?"

"husstt. Jangan keras-keras" aku menutup mulutnya yang menertawaiku. Memang masalah Yaemi Noona hanya kuceritakan pada Kai. Entah kenapa, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku percaya padanya.

"Jinjjaro? Kau tidak tau?" ulangnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali menertawaiku. "mau aku ajarkan?" tawarnya.

"ani, gomawo Kim Jongin. Aku akan belajar pada Yaemi Noona" tolak ku.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tampaknya Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan bendanya.

"kajja" kata Baekhyun.

"ige mwoya?" tanyaku saat melihat kado kecil tapi panjang ditangan Baekhyun.

"stik" jawabnya. Iya, Hyerin Sunbae pemain drum.

Sambil menunggu acara dimulai, kami sarapan disebuah cafe. Aku tak mau kalah, aku juga ingin memberikan Noona hadiah seperti biasa aku akan memberikannya Lollipop kesukaannya.

Pentasnya dimulai. Kami berdiri bagian depan untuk memberi dukungan pada Noona dan teman-temannya. Mereka membawakan 3 lagu sekaligus. Satu lagu mereka sendiri 'No More Tears', lagu Iu 'Good Day' dan lagu SUPER JUNIOR 'Fly'. Meskipun Noona bukan seorang vocalis, tapi aku menikmati semua lagunya.

Setelah selesai tampil, mereka pun turun dari panggung. Kami menghampirinya.

"ini.." aku menunjukkan Lollipop itu pada Noona.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo~ya". Bukan Noona yang menjawabnya, tapi Hyerin Sunbae. Kulirik sekilas Baekhyun, dia tampak murung.

"ini untuk Yaemi Noona!" jawabku ketus. Meskipun aku menjawab seperti itu mereka tidak akan marah, kami terlalu dekat. Noona menerima Lollipop itu.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo~ya" jawabnya. Ini yang aku tunggu. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya saat dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku mundur selangkah, saatnya Baekhyun memberikan hadiah.

Tapi saat akan melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kata Hyerin Sunbae. "Luhan~a apa kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?". Oops, sabar kawan. Kataku dalam hati pada Baekhyun.

"ani, Baekhyun yang akan memberi Sunbae" jawab Luhan polos. Dasar rusa China itu, dia selalu tidak peka terhadap apapun.

Baekhyun hendak mundur, tapi Kai mendorongnya dari belakang hingga ia berdiri tepat didepan Hyerin Sunbae.

"Noona ige,," kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

"ige mwo?" tanya Hyerin Sunbae lalu menerima hadiah itu.

"Seonmul"

"tapi hari ini aku tidak berulang tahun". Entah itu lelucon atau bukan, tapi yang jelasnya itu lucu menurut kami karena Baekhyun benar-benar tampak menyedihkan saat ini. Kami tertawa terbahak, terutama Kai dan Sehun.

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Sekarang aku bersiap-siap kerumah Noona. Aku memilih-milih antara membawa buku atau gitar. Ya, sepulang dari pertunjukkan itu aku kembali ke toko musik untuk membeli gitar. Aku ingin belajar bermain gitar, semua kulakukan untuk Noona. Hari ini aku memilih gitar saja. Noona pasti kaget saat melihat ku nanti.

"yak Do Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?". Benar dugaanku dia akan kaget.

"aku ingin belajar main gitar. Wae?"

"apa kau sedang mabuk?". Ternyata Noona masih belum percaya.

"ok. Saya harus mulai dari mana?"

Noona benar mengajarkanku cara bermain gitar. Ternyata belajar bermain gitar itu tak segampang seperti dugaanku.

Hufft,, benar-benar melelahkan.

Kulirik Noona sekilas, aku pikir dia sedang membaca lirik lagu yang aku pelajari, eh ternyata dia sedang tertidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan.

Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku pulang saja? Tapi tidak sopan pulang dan tidak berpamitan dengan Noona. Kulihat Noona sangat lelap. Dia lucu saat tertidur aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya. Yak, apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menormalkan kembali pikiranku.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Dan CHU! Aku mencium pipinya. Hanya sekilas. Jujur aku ingin menciumnya lebih, tapi aku tidak berani. Takutnya dia terbangun saat aku menciumnya lebih.

Dia bergerak. Apa dia akan bangun? Eoeokkhae?.

"Kyungsoo~ya". Benar dia terbangun. Apa dia tau? Kenapa dia memegang pipinya?. "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?".

"Ne?" aku kaget, dia tau. "Nan, Noona dongsaeng aniya?". Mudah-mudahan dia menerima alasanku.

"yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!". Dia tertawa, syukurlah dia tidak marah

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Aku melangkah sambil senyum-senyum disepanjang jalan menuju kelasku. Aku teringat kejadian kemarin dirumah Noona. Orang-orang yang aku lewati mungkin heran melihatku, tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang aku senang.

Sesampai dikelas ekspresiku masih seperti tadi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kudengar Luhan berbisik pada teman sebangkunya, Sehun. Aku yakin yang dimaksud Luhan itu aku.

"Kyungsoo wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Wae? Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?". PLAKK, anak ini tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Pukulanku mendarat di kepala Kai, siapa suruh terlalu blak-blakan. Lihat, yang lain menatap aku curiga.

"semalam? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"eobseo!" jawabku. Yakk, ingin sekali aku menambal mulut Kkamjong ini.

"Apa kalian meny.."

KRING...KRING... bel berbunyi. Syukurlah, Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba, kupikir aku akan mati kebosanan saat jam pelajaran matematika tadi.

Sekarang aku dan Kai berada dikanting sekolah. Ya, kami hanya berdua karena Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun saat ini ada ditoilet.

"Yak, apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" tanya Kai antusias padaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum malu.

"mwo? Mwo?" tanyanya lagi tak kalah heboh.

"aku.." kulihat Kai menunggu jawabanku dengan semangat. "aku mencium Yaemi Noona" bisikku.

"jinjja?"

"hmm.." aku menganggukkan kepala.

"eodie.. eodie?". Dasar pervert. "yeogi?" dia menunjuk bibirnya.

"yeogi.." jawabku sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"yah.." dia menhelah nafas. Ada apa dengannya?

"wae?"

"ternyata kau belum dewasa Do Kyungsoo" dia membelai kepalaku layaknya anak kecil.

"mwoya" aku menepis tangannya.

"jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"aku ingin belajar bermain gitar dan memainkan sebuah lagu, setelah itu aku akan menembaknya" jawabku.

"mendekatlah akan ku beritahu tips agar kamu tidak ditolak".

Dia tampak serius.

Aku sedikit mendekat padanya. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang lain sudah datang.

"mereka datang" ucapku dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"nanti malam akan kuberitahu lewat pesan"

"ok" kataku sambil membentuk jariku seperti huruf O.

Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak kerumah Yaemi Noona, aku ingin menerima pelajaran dari Kim Jongin. Hahaha, ku sebut itu pelajaran? Ternyata otak ku sudah terpengaruh oleh Kai.

Ternyata Kai tidak mengingkari janjinya, ia benar-benar mengirimkan aku tips yang dia maksud siang tadi. Dia mengirimiku 5 pesan berturut-turut. Tiap poin ia sertakan penjelasan.

' menyatakan perasaanmu siapkan mentalmu terlebih dahulu' kalau ini aku sudah tau. aku malas membaca yang ini.

' tempat romantis untuk menyatakan cinta' ok, yang ini sedikit menarik.

Drrt! Drrt! Sebuah pesan menghalangi kegiatan membacaku. Dari Yaemi Noona, mungkin ia sedang menungguku.

'From: Goo Yaemi –kyungsoo~ya malam aku ada acara, jadi latihan gitarnya besok saja-' ku pikir dia mencariku, tapi ternyata..

tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku juga sedang sibuk.

Aku pun melanjutkan membaca.

"Kyungsoo~ya". Ssiit, siapa lagi yang menghalangi kegiatanku?

"wae?" tanyaku malas pada Suho Hyung.

"apa kau tidak latihan bermain gitar?"

"ani" jawabku malas. Aneh, tidak biasanya dia peduli seperti ini. Pasti dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"boleh au meminjamnya?". Benar dugaanku.

"ambillah dan cepat keluar dari kamarku" ucapku sambil memberikannya gitar itu.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo~ya" ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"arasseo, arasseo. Palli ka!". Aku mengusirnya dari kamarku.

Aku melanjutkan lagi kegiatanku, semoga kali ini tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Hahaha, baru membaca judulnya saja membuatku tertawa ' cinta usai, saatnya berdoa'. Dasar Kkamjong.

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Setelah berjam-jam dikelas dengan pelajara yang membosankan, akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba.

Jam istirahat kali ini aku luangkan umtuk bercerita pada Kai. Mungkin mendapat sedikit pelajaran darinya dapat mempermudahku untuk mendapatkan Noona.

"jadi, kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" tanya Kai membuatku sedikit terseyum.

"mungkin malam ini" jawabku.

"charesseo, Do Kyungsoo. Semakin cepat semakin baik" Kai menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"aku ingin menemui Yaemi Noona dulu" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk

"untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"untuk membuat janji"

"eoh, geurae! Fighting Do Kyungsoo!"

Aku pun meninggalkan Kai yang duduk sendiri.

Mungkin Yaemi Noona masih ada dikelas. Aku akan kesana dan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Saat akan berbelok menuju kelas Yaemi Noona, kulihat Suho Hyung berdiri didepan kelasnya bersama Yaemi Noona, ya mereka memang satu kelas.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

'apa yang mereka bicarakan?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tau, Sunbaedeul itu memperhatikanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan menunggu sampai Suho Hyung pergi setelah itu aku akan menghampiri Yaemi Noona.

"apa kau lihat sesuatu yang hebat semalam?"

"mwoga?"

Suara Sunbaedeul itu membuatku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Suho Hyung dan Yaemi Noona.

"lihat, aku punya videonya.."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gitar bercampur suara orang-orang yan bersorak dari Hp milik Sunbae itu.

"wahh.. suho memang hebat"

Mwo? Suho? Maksud mereka Suho Hyung? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"aku juga ingin seperti Goo Yaemi"

"ne, Goo Yaemi memang beruntung"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mereka menyebut Yaemi Noona juga. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di video itu? Karena penasaran aku memutuskan berbalik menghadap Sunbaedeul tadi. Mereka tampak terkejut.

"wae?"

"bisa aku lihat?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

"bukankah kau adik Suho? cham, tapi kau lebih dekat dengan Yaemi" salah satu dari mereka menebak-nebak.

"babo, dia Dongsaeng Suho" jawab yang satunya lagi. "apa kau tidak lihat Suho semalam?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, bingun.

"ini, lihatlah" dia menyerahkan Hpnya.

di Hp itu sudah terputar otomatis sebuah video. Di video itu ada Suho Hyung duduk disebuah bangku sambil memegang gitar, dan detik berikutnya ia memainkannya. Tunggu, bukankah itu gitar milikku?

Suho Hyung mulai bernyanyi, dia menyanyikan lagu Jungyup, Nothing Better. Aku malas melihatnya. Dia menggunakan gitarku dan ditambah lagi, dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku.

"Sunbae,," aku ingin mengembalikan HP milik Sunbae itu, tapi aku menarik kembali tanganku karena melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik dari video itu.

Bukankah itu Yaemi Noona? Benar itu Yaemi Noona. Apa yang dia lakukan didepan Suho Hyung?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, bertanya-tanya.

"bukankah Hyungmu keren?" tanya Sunbae itu dengan sumringah.

"Suho memang keren. Dia menyatakan cintanya pada Yaemi dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.. ohh Yaemi memang beruntung"

Mwo? Ige mwoya? Apa aku bermimpi? Ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada dituduh mengeroyok Lay. Suho, Hyungku tega merebut orang yang aku suka. Dan yang lebih membuatku sakit lagi dia menggunakan gitar dan lagu kesukaanku.

Aku mengembalikan HP milik Sunbae itu.

Diam. Terlalu sulit untukku mengeluarkan kata terima kasih saat ini.

"Kyungsoo~ya, gwaencanha?" tanya Sunbae itu, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"mungkin sebaiknya kita meninggalkannya"

Mereka pun pergi. Sementara aku, masih diam ditempat dengan wajah ya pasti seperti orang bodoh.

"Kyungsoo~ya! Kyungsoo~ya!". Seseorang memanggilku dari arah kiriku, aku masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"hosh.. hosh.." pasti dia kehabisan nafas karena berlari. "Kyungsoo~ya..". aku menoleh kearahnya.

Kenapa dia menampakkan raut sedih?

"Yaemi Sunbae..". sepertinya Kai juga sudah tau.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Kai menepuk pelan pundakku, menyemangatiku.

"gwaencanha Kyungsoo~ya"

"hmm.." aku berusaha tersenyum.

"kajja!"

"Kyungsoo~ya". Saat berbalik, tiba-tiba seseorang memangilku dari arah belakang.

Yaemi Noona. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku harus menghampirinya? Tapi aku belum siap berbicara dengannya. Yang tadi itu benar-benar membuatku shock. Aku menoleh kearah Kai, ia hanya mengangkat pundak seakan berkata 'terserah kau'.

Baiklah, mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat. Aku berbalik dan merangkul pundak Kai.

"kajja!" ucapku, berusaha semangat. Ya, aku tidak menghiraukan pangilan Yaemi Noona.

Setelah kejadian tadi aku dan Kai memutuskan untuk makan. Mungkin ini bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"lihat..lihat.. Suho Hyung kerenn". Baekhyun dan yang lainnya menghampiri kami.

"kau sudah lihat video ini?" tanya Baekhyun padaku. Aku berhenti mengunyah dan memandang sinis kearahnya. Aisshh,, dia mengganggu selera makanku saja.

"mwo? Aku belum melihatnya" Kai meraih HP Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia mengerti keadaanku.

 **Ÿ Ÿ Ÿ**

Beberapa hari terakhir video itu masih banyak dibicarakan. Sementara aku, aku masih belum berani menemui Yaemi Noona.

Saat ini aku benar-benar hancur. Rasanya terlalu berat hanya dengan melangkahkan kaki saja.

Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan takdirku? Apa aku tidak ditakdirkan bahagia? Atau apa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak henti-hentinya berputar di otakku. Meskipun beribu kali aku mengulanginya tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya!"

seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh.

Tadinya aku berniat untuk senyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit hanya menyunggingkan bibirku? Terlebih lagi tanganku yang terasa memiliki beban sangat berat sehingga aku tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

Aku membalikkan badan. Jujur otakku tidak sejalan dengan hatiku. Aku terlalu di kuasai oleh otakku.

Mianhe Noona.. mianhe Yaemi Noona!

"uhukk..uhukk!"

"wae?"

"tidak usah terburu-buru, aku tidak akan meminta bubble teamu"

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Ia tersedak bubble teanya dan diam mematung.

Kami mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Hmmm... pantas saja, ternyata dia melihat Hyerin Sunbae bersama Kris Sunbae. Berduaan di kantin.. apa mereka juga pacaran?

Ya, ini benar-benar nasib buruk. Setelah kejadian Suho Hyung dan Yaemi Noona, sekarang Kris Sunbae dan Hyerin Sunbae. Apa nasib burukku ini menular pada sahabatku?

Aku tau perasaan Baekhyun saat ini karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, kupikir dia marah. Ia melangkah tanpa memperdulikan yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan tanpa sengaja menabrak kursi tanpa berbalik.

Bukannya kami tidak ingin membantunya, tapi kami pikir saat ini dia ingin sendiri.

"biarkan saja, dia butuh waktu" kata Luhan.

Kami hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"oh ya, Kyungsoo~ya kamu ingat Sunny?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Hoobae yang waktu itu meminta berfoto denganmu"

Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Jadi namanya Sunny. "waeyo?"

"dia mencarimu" lanjut Sehun.

"hahhaha" tawa Luhan dan Kai.

"aissh,, mwoya!" kataku tidak terima.

"waeyo? Dia cantik" tambah Sehun.

"aisshh,,"

"eoh, Kyungsoo~ya!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, seseorang memanggilku dari arah meja Hyerin dan Kris sunbae tadi.

"eoh, Yaemi Sunbae"

Kulihat Luhan danSehun melambaikan tangan. Sementara aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku. Rasanya sesak lama-lama berada di kantin ini.

"Kyungsoo~ya tunggu"

Kai mengikutiku dari belakang. Sekilas kulirik Yaemi Noona yang perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya dan tampak jelas raut heran bercampur sedih di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya"

Lirih suaranya masih terdengar saat aku dan Kai lewat di depannya.

Mianhe Noona,, jeongmal Mianhe!

"Oppa! Kyungsoo Oppa!"

"eoh, Sunny~ya" kata Kai.

Sunny? Aku mengerutkan dahi.

Ah, Sunny yang tadi mereka ceritakan

"Kyungsoo Oppa apa kau bisa bermain gitar? Apa aku bisa mendengarnya?"

"ne?" jujur, aku bingun saat ini.

"ya ya dia bisa bermain gitar" kata Kai

Bagaimana aku tidak bingun, seorang yeoja datang tiba-tiba di depanku dan memintaku memainkan gitar?

"bisakah Oppa mengajariku?"

Wow, apa lagi ini? Dia bahkan memintaku mengajarinya. Aku saja baru tau cara memainkan gitar.

"ne?.." aku bingun.. "tentu saja" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Apa yang kulakukan?

"kajja!"

Sunny merangkul lenganku dan menarikku berjalan. Kulirik Yaemi Noona yang masih diam memperhatikanku. Dia tampak bingun, sama denganku.

Hatiku menolak semua ini, tapi saat ini aku di kuasai otak ku sendiri.

Apakah ini saatnya aku melupakan Yaemi Noona?

Ya, mungkin inilah saatnya...


End file.
